When Courtney Comes To FF8 And All Goes To Hell
by DarkOne101
Summary: I get sucked into the game and make characters get together! Zell/Seif & Squall/Irvy & some other people ^_^ yaaay! Please R&R!!


Ok I don't normally do this but I'm so hyped up on sugar and this funky looking water… dude I don't think I should of drank it but any who this story might seem sometimes like I'm… uh… what's the right term? High as hell but don't worry I'll try as best as I can to try and hide that fact! 

****

Summary-- I get sucked into the game and make characters get together! Zell/Seif & Squall/Irvy & some other people ^_^ yaaay! Please R&R!!

****

Warning-- M/M relationships! If u people cant handle it, then its simple. DON'T READ! And if u flame it because u "dislike what I talk about and shit like that" (excuse my French) Well then I'm just going to laugh so go ahead and flame, I need a good laugh! Trust me, I laugh at EVERYTHING! So y'all just better chill or something… ya sorry got off the subject there! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come on!" I said as my characters were totally wiped out and I was tempted to kick the TV but reframed because of what happened last time. I turned and looked at my dog then at my cat.

"This is all your fault, ya know?" I thought about that for a second then shook my head and stood up looking at the screen for a couple seconds then shook my head again as I started to feel a little dizzy. 

That's when everything suddenly went totally black and the last thing I could remember is the sound of my music blaring in my head phones. Oh great…

I woke up to something dripping on my forehead. Something wet. I opened my eyes and was faced with what looked like an over grown plant that had four vine like hands or something. Then my eyes opened wider remembering what I had seen that from, it was a Grat! I didn't make any sudden movements as I noticed I was completely surrounded.

I did the only thing I could possible do. I screamed my head off. At firs the Grat's started to retreat backwards but then I think they noticed that my "scream attack" wasn't doing anything to them so they started to move foreword and attack me but I saw my opening.

I jumped up and noticed my CD player still in my hand and I ran as fast as my legs could go, screaming all the way.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!!" I yelled out loud and then felt something wrap around my leg as I fell straight on my stomach my CD player flying out of my hand and skipping some odd yards away. I looked back and saw that one of the Grat's had grabbed me and I tried to struggle my foot loose.

"OH GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!! I'M TO YOUNG TO FUCKING DIE! LET GO OF ME YOU PRICK!" I screamed at the grat struggling more but it was no use. That's when I heard the chuckling and I looked back wards as I saw a huge blonde guy walking foreword. I glared at him. "Are you just going to stand there and laugh at me or help me out?!?!" I screamed at him and that only caused him to laugh harder but he managed to cut the grat's vine off my leg and I jumped up looking at his weapon. Oh my fucking lord it's a gun blade! That could only mean that he is…

"Almasy what the hell are ya doin'?!" I looked back and saw a shorter blonde with a tattoo on the right side of his face and my eyes went wide knowing instantly who that was. Seifer glared at Zell but just turned around and started chopping the grat's up like they were nothing. 

When there were none left, only then did I let myself sink down to my knee's and let myself have a break down. 

"Oh shit…" I heard Zell say behind me as Seifer looked down at me opening his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!!" I screamed out and Seifer jumped foreword putting his hand over my mouth and shushing me.

"Do you want ever monster in here to come after us?! Then shut up." He hissed at me then let go as I just ignored what he said and consecrated on the warmth that came from his hand. 

"Mister Dincht and Mister Almasy what are you doing here?" I turned around to see a women standing 5' 6 with blonde hair in a tight bun and holding a wipe. My eyes went big recognizing this person.

"Instructor Trepe I was just here saving this young, helpless girl." Seifer said motioning towards me and then my senses kicked in as I ignored the person that walked up behind Quistis and stood up glaring at Seifer and pointing him in the chest, hard.

"Now you listen here! I am now helpless so just forget about it! I do NOT need saving from any twit like you." I said and he glared down at me as I heard laughter break out from behind me. We both looked at the laughing blonde who was currently on the ground rolling with laughter.

"You better stop that chicken wuss before I make you." Seifer warning and I turned around glaring at him.

"You cant make a person stop laughing if they don't want to." I stated and Seifer just chuckled at me as I glared. "And what, might I ask, is SO funny?" 

"You are." He said and I reed back my fist about to punch him as hard as I could when someone's hand came on my fist and I turned around to an annoyed looking Quistis.

"Who are you and why would you come in the training center without a weapon of some sort or magic?" She asked and I heard the note of aggravation in her voice.

"Because she's stupid…" Seifer mumbled and I brought up my foot and kicked him in the shin grinning as I saw him flinch in pain but his pride wouldn't let him bend over to rub it.

"Uh… well truly… I don't have a weapon or any magic and I have NO idea how I got here." I stated looking her straight in the eye, which I had to look up because she was at least two inches taller then I. 

"Hmm… it seems you have a cause of memory-" I cut her off even knowing it was rude.

"No, I can remember everything quite well. My names Courtney, I was born and raised in the USA. I have a cat and a dog, my cat is nuts-" I was cut off this time but Quistis.

"USA?" She pronounced slowly. "There is no such thing." Hm… now how would I come up with an answer to that? 

"Uh… its not really important." I said looking down at my shoes then I turned around looking at Seifer closely and he looked nervous but just stared down at me. "Aha! Your eyes are emerald! I knew it, I told Faith but she said they were blue." He just looked at me weirdly and I just shook my head then a light came on.

If I could get him and Zell together and then Squall and Irvine together and become all their best friends so they could teach me how to use all their weapons then I could be like… really nifty! 

"Your so stupid." Zell said to Seifer.

"Shut up chicken wuss!" Seifer retorted back.

"Why don't you make me if ya could catch me that is! Your SO slooow!" Ok… so this was going to take a bit of work. But Rome wasn't built in a day… or was it? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eek! That was SO bad but sorry… ya I'll try to make it better but go easy on me, after all it is 4:05 in the morning and sorry about all the swear words… that's just how I talk! Hehe well R&R!! ^_^ oh ya I know its not one of my better stories… I'll work harder on it! I promise if y'all will just review! PLEASE! 


End file.
